


Curse of Prophecy

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: Gift of Vision [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Bonding, Bonds, Drabble, M/M, Oracle AU, Shield Scribe!Gladio, Visions, oracle!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis receives a vision, but what does it mean?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gift of Vision [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Curse of Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't let me stop at just Ignis' POV, so here's my own interpretation of Gladio's POV! (This is another piece that goes alongside Karo's lovely artwork! [ https://twitter.com/Frienduccine/status/1357360483767115777 ])  
> seaofolives also wrote an accompanying Gladio piece to go with Gift Of Sight! Check it out! [ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v01zGtaKXs1qEWbRZTe-O5PVy0hxhZt2yrHE1PiyaN0/edit?usp=drivesdk ]

Gladio was talking with a Citadel guard when a sharp _pang_ slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him as he grabbed onto the guard to steady himself.

“Sir?” the man asked, but Gladio paid him no mind.

“Ignis,” Gladio muttered through gritted teeth, taking off down the hall to where he knew Ignis had been reading.

Once through the doors, Gladio saw Ignis collapsed on the floor with junior scribes around him, lips moving quickly as eyes rolled into the back of his head. Quickly, Gladio grabbed a nearby notebook and pen that lay abandoned before kneeling to Ignis’ side.

The two had been bonded only months before, yet it was as strong as those who had been bound for years─the briefest memory of their bare skin touching enough to bring a dusting of pink to his cheeks─and it was across this bond that Gladio reached, quickly scribbling down the symbols that flew across his mind’s eye. When he was sure that all had been captured, he brought himself back to the present, grabbing Ignis’ clenched hand and bringing it to where his heart lay in his chest, pounding.

“Come back to me,” whispered Gladio as he pressed his forehead to Ignis’, ignoring the cold sweat that covered his brow.

They stayed there for a long moment before Ignis returned. Gladio waited for Ignis’ breathing to steady before helping him up and ripping the pages out of the hastily grabbed notebook. While he could _read_ the words as though they were written in plain Lucian, he couldn’t _understand_ their meaning. Then again, that was why he and Ignis had bonded. What he couldn’t understand, Ignis could, even if sometimes that took a bit of time to reveal.


End file.
